Collection Of Supernatural One-shots
by SPN Obsessive Fangirl aka Jess
Summary: My collection of Supernatural one-shots, some rated M, some rated T, and so on. I'll try to update weekly, but no garuntees. And I'll probably be adding more chars, but for now, this is what's gonna be in here. :) So hope you enjoy. :)


Jenessa's POV

I looked around the hotel room Dean had gotten me, and silently prayed that he wouldn't try to come in unannounced. Especially since I told him I was going to shower before we went hunting. As soon as I set my duffel bag and backpack down on the bed, I took my clothes off, leaving them trailing to the bathroom door. I shut the door behind me as I grabbed the handle of the shower, turning it to the right, loving the sound it made as the water poured out. I stepped in and instantly felt so much better. The stress and pain I had felt just washed away, like how rain washes away the dirt on a car. It took a while for my mind to remember that Dean and Sam were waiting for me so we could hunt, but soon after that, I'd finished washing myself off. I grabbed the handle and turned it until the water shut off. Quickly, not wasting any time, I grabbed the towel next to me and stepped out, my feet hitting the cold porcelain tile floor as I did so. I wrapped the towel around my naked body, tucking the corner into the top, opening the door to the room and stepping out into the cool air. I shivered, but ignored it, and went to my bag, rummaging around for clothing that was semi appropriate for a hunt.

"Jen? Can I come in?" Dean knocked on the door. I sighed, walking over to the door and opening it a crack, just enough so that I could see his face.

"I'm in a towel, so as long as you don't stare while I'm getting dressed, sure." Dean nodded and I let go of the door, turning away and walking back to my bag. I heard the door close, and Dean's heavy footsteps walk around a while before stopping completely.

"So, Sammy found a case. Little girl drowned in a pool in town a few days ago, sister says she was nowhere near the pool when it happened. Like something, or someone had dragged her in." Dean said. I didn't need to look, I could feel his eyes looking me up and down, and even though I had told him not to, I didn't say anything. I simply glanced at him.

"Interesting. Did the sister say anything else?" I walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open so I could hear what Dean had to say. It had been a couple of minutes since he had said anything, so I walked out of the bathroom again, not bothering to have put any clothes on. Big mistake. I got to the bed, looked everywhere but behind me. Next big mistake. The next thing I knew, I felt big strong arms wrap around my waist, and Dean's head next to my shoulder.

"Dean! What the-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, all because instead of putting his head on my shoulder, Dean tilted my head and gently kissed my neck. I couldn't move. I didn't want it to stop. It felt so good. My brain wasn't focused on finding out new information about the case anymore. It was focused on how turned on Dean was making me. My hands reached up, and I ran my fingers through his hair, getting them tangled up in it. He took this as his cue to kiss harder and move his hands from my waist and up to just below my breasts, and I couldn't help but moan softly. He stopped everything he was doing, and before I could say anything, he spun me around and crashed his lips onto mine. He pinned me against the wall, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, all the while our lips moved in perfect synchronicity with each other. I forgot that I was just wearing a towel, so when it slipped off my body, I gasped and tried to pull it back over me, but Dean smirked, pulled it out of my hands and threw it across the room.

"You don't need that." He then proceeded to nip at my neck, and run his hands all over my body, making me moan like crazy while trying to unbutton his shirt. I had barely gotten it off of his shoulders when he backed both of us up from the wall, turned around and threw me down on the bed, our mouths never breaking contact. He grabbed the shirt from his shoulders and yanked it off of his body, revealing his perfect muscles, toned abs, and very well-defined six pack. I moaned at the sight, my body aching to have him in more ways than one. I could feel my pussy getting wetter by the second, and having Dean leaning over me touching me in places that he really shouldn't have been touching didn't help. It only made me hotter and wetter. I ran my hands down his chest, skillfully tracing the creases of his six pack on the way down. I stopped when I got down to the button of his jeans, and slowly undid them. As soon as I got the button undone, I grabbed the edge of his boxers underneath and pulled them down, and let his cock free of it's cage. I gasped when it brushed against my clit, the sensation overwhelming. He smirked and grabbed my hips, leaning back so he was standing over me, and used his fingers to make me even more wet than I already was, teasing my entrance just enough so that I could just barely control the noise I was making. He thrust a finger inside of me, making me cry out in pure ecstasy, my back arching as he continued to thrust in and out. I was moaning and crying out so loud, I thought Sam might hear. But I didn't really care. I was too turned on to care. I looked up at him, and when his eyes met mine, I saw the look of lust and passion that he felt too.

"Please... Dean. I want you. I _need_ you." I whispered. He was driving me crazy, and the fact that he knew it made me go even crazier. "Please, Dean. Fuck me. _Fuck me._" He smirked, and pulled his finger out of my pussy, only to to replace it with the head of his cock. He thrust into me with so much power, I thought my insides were going to burst. I screamed as it hit my g-spot, the waves of pleasure washing over me, and I couldn't control myself any longer. I arched my back and pulled him towards me with every thrust, and moved my hips with him to feel his cock go deeper inside me. He moaned with me, our bodies entangling themselves while he fucked me.

"Fuck, Jen, you're so fucking tight." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me up so I was sitting up, and I flipped him over, so that I was on top, and he let his hands move down my body, like mine hand done just minutes earlier. I moaned, loving what he did to me, and what he did to my body. I decided to take control, and the moment I moved my hips and started to ride him, he cried out with pleasure. His voice was so husky and course, that my whole body shivered with pure pleasure. My hands were on his chest now, and I was bouncing up and down on his shaft, it hitting my g-spot each time, making me moan and scream like I had never done before.

"Fuck Jen." Dean was crying out with every movement I made now, and I could feel both myself and Dean getting extremely close to orgasm. I screamed, not being able to control it, and came, feeling liquid gush out of me, the pleasure over-taking my body, and my hips bucking rhythmically. Dean moaned louder and louder as he grabbed my hips, ramming me harder and harder against him, my ass clapping as he did so. I was moaning with each thrust now, feeling his cock ram into me so hard, that I was beginning to climax again. Dean finally lost it, and we both climaxed, his first, and my second, both screaming as we came. My arms finally gave out, and I collapsed on top of Dean, his arms still wrapped around my waist. Our breathing was heavy, and I rolled off of him while trying to catch my breath. He pulled me close to his warm body, sticky with sweat, and I cuddled up next to him. We stayed like that until Dean spoke.

"We should probably get going, Sammy's probably already called the cops by now." He chuckled, and I smiled, nodding and grabbing my clothes out of my bag, and going in the bathroom to change. After changing, I brushed out my hair that was now tangled and messy, and then went back into the room. Dean had just finished putting his shirt back on, and I zipped up my bag. He walked over to me, smiling, and turned me to face him.

"I love you Jenessa." He said as he kissed my lips gently. I smiled into the kiss, and we broke apart, gasping for air. He smiled, grabbed my bag, and ushered me out the door.


End file.
